


Serenade Me Baby

by angelofsassguard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica taunts Derek, Fluff, Jealous Derek, M/M, Stiles Flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofsassguard/pseuds/angelofsassguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles accidentally serenades the wrong guy and is forced on a date.<br/>Or the fic where Derek gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade Me Baby

 

 

**My Heart's a Stereo**

What was he doing out here. It was cold and dark and this shit weighed a ton but he was here for Derek. One way or another that pretty boy beach God I-wear-glasses-to-sexually-frustrate-young-men was going to accept the fact that there's nothing he can do to get rid of him. Stiles wasn't being creepy, he wasn't a stalker either. He just conveniently happened to find Derek's address on his file at the library and he did not ask Danny to hack into the system for him, because that would be wrong and stalker-ish. And Stiles is not a stalker. 

  
He places the boom box down on the wall and pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Room 221, hmm ok." he mutters to himself and wanders to the other side of the apartment building where he finally meets his destination. Only one problem now, he'd forgotten to take down the letter, was Derek  _221 A_  or  _221 B_?

 

* * *

  
Stiles met Derek during his library internship that summer, an internship that him and five of his other friends got. Derek was usually impassive, his glasses wearing face always looking disapprovingly as Stiles and some of the other kids got into trouble for making excessive noise and rearranging books in the wrong order. Mrs. Petranelli, the head librarian was always complaining about Stiles and his best friend Scott, but mostly Stiles as he always seemed to be doing something wrong. Given the opportunity she'd have fired Stiles but she'd promised the sheriff to look after him and ensure he stayed out of trouble and he proved very resourceful, but Stiles was Stiles and hence always in trouble.

  
"You know if you look in the dictionary under trouble-maker you'd find  the definition as  _Stiles_." Derek pitched one afternoon during lunch with the six.

  
Scott erupted with laughter giving Derek an agreeing hi-5. 

  
"You'd also find me under the words  _Hot, Amazingly Sexy_  and  _Flawless Human Being_."

  
"Well you're a cocky ass."

  
"No I'm not, I leave that for Jackson," now pointing a finger accusingly at Jackson who just coolly flipped him off, "Besides you love my ass and you know it."

  
Derek felt his cheeks turn a bright shade of pink and that's when it all started,  _the advances that is_.

  
Stiles would drop not-so-subtle date me hints to Derek like "Hey Derek, wanna go to the movies?"

  
"I don't like movies." Derek would respond with being his sourwolf self to which Stiles would just smirk and wiggle his eyebrows and say  
"You don't have to watch it, you could just make out with me instead."

  
To which he would get a huff and a brief view of Derek's ass as he stalked out the door.

 

* * *

  
He usually spent his Friday nights watching chick-flicks with Allison, Erica and Lydia and sometimes sobbing his eyes out ( _although mentioned outside the circle he'd never admit it_ ). He was a man! This was what brought him here at Derek's apartment with a Boombox on his head and a bunch of roses in his hand. He'd decided on 221 A. He turned on the stereo and pressed play Enrique Iglesias' " _Hero"_  came blasting sweetly through the speakers and started throwing roses at the window, with one or two tiny pebbles to draw him out.

  
"Pssssttt! Derekk! Psst, you there buddy!" Stile watched as the lights flicked on in the apartment and the window slowly opened. Holy shit that wasn't Derek's apartment, what was Stiles' life?!. 

  
"You weren't kidding when you said you'd find me." the guy who opened the window had one of those cute one-sided smiles that Stiles couldn't help but notice. He recognised the voice, it was that dude who Stiles called about his overdue books two days ago, Matt, he thinks his name is, he had a habit of returning books late and often flirted with Stiles ( _who unashamedly flirted back while threatening him about his punctuality_ ).

  
" I didn't expect this though," his smile getting wider

  
"Well what can I say," Stiles was scratching the back of his head because he really didn't know what to say, how can he say ' _this wasn't for you I just accidentally serenaded you thinking you were the Derek,  you know, your hot neighbour next door, if I can get my flowers back and you can unhear the music that would be nice.'_  So Stiles didn't say anything instead he smiled back, because heck, the guy wasn't bad looking, he wasn't Derek but he was pretty hot. So he politely accepted Matt's offer to go out on a date and thought he saw the curtains move in the apartment  next door but it could have been his imagination.

 

 

 

** See you driving round town with the one I love **

Stiles had spent all weekend pretending to like Matt, he was doing it so well he was starting to believe he actually did like him. Like the way he smiled that one-sided smile, or threw back his head laughing, or maybe it was the way his muscle flexed when he removed his shirt or the way his eyes were a deep green like the Caribbean waters. Oh yeah, Stiles was definitely liking him, for his looks though because he seemed to lack the basic personalities Stiles was interested in like impassiveness, sourwolf-ness and well total aversion for Stiles' humour, ok maybe he could live without that last one because when Matt laughed his whole face lights up. So maybe he does like him a little, because heck, he was not Derek.

  
Monday he managed to get out of bed extra early and prepare for work, he met Matt outside the local cafe they bought coffee and sat down at one of the tables. They were swapping saliva when he felt it, the eyes piercing through his soul, he stopped and turned slowly around to come face to face with Derek.

  
"Uh, hi Derek!" his voice sounded higher than usual, and his face was obviously red with embarrassment.

  
"This is Matt." he said introducing them because he felt like that was the only thing to do. Matt stretched his hand out for a handshake but Derek just looked at it like it was alien, then turned to Stiles, his jaw set and face unreadable.

  
"Everyone's at my appartment this evening, I assume you know where it is, you're invited to come," he then glanced in Matt's direction, "You may bring  _him_  if you want."

  
"Um, yeah sure!" Derek stalked away.

* * *

  
Stiles said nothing to Derek about that morning and Derek did likewise. Evening came and everyone gathered at Dereks house, the doorbell rang and Erica went to answer it "Stiles is here!!!" she screamed "And he's got a hot date!" she added earning a blush from Stiles and Matt.

  
Derek was not amused, as they entered Derek's living room and sat the evening went into full swing. They ordered pizza, and played truth or dare (Stiles being dared many times to kiss Matt) and finally launched into the couple event, everyone asking questions about how they got together, which was really embarrassing for Stiles because it was really meant for Derek. Derek who by the way, since Stiles got there hadn't taken his eyes off Stiles and had only greeted Matt with a grunt.

  
"What is up with you?" Erica closed in on Derek in the kitchen, " I swear if you stare at Stiles any longer he's gonna combust."

  
"I don't understand what you're talking about," Derek snapped and attempted to push her out of his way, but she moved quickly, skipping back into the living room wordlessly but she didn't let it go.

  
"So Stiles," Erica started when they were all settled down again "Did you two, hit a home run yet?"

  
Derek's head snapped up, and he was about to get up when she placed an arm heavily on his shoulder, pressing him into the chair.

  
"Ericaaaaa! Um," Stiles started to say his cheeks heating up " I don't want to talk about that,"

  
"I second that," Scott chipped in "There are some things a best friend can do without knowing."

  
"Come onnnn! Just a little detail, nothing too large," Erica encouraged

  
"What the f*ck Erica! If he doesn't wanna talk about it don't push him!" Derek growled. Everyone's head shot up and Derek stormed out of the room, Erica just smirked, she had won.

 

 

 

  
** And let me kiss you! **

Matt waited around after everyone left, then knocked on Derek's apartment door.

"What do  _you_  want?" Derek asked annoyed, Stiles wasn't here to make him behave so he was gonna be downright rude.

  
"I just-" Matt knew what he wanted, they drank a lot of beers, Stiles wouldn't get sexual with him, and he didn't get why, he was drunk and aroused  and Derek was, you know, Derek. He wanted to climb him like a tree.

  
"Did you forget something?" 

"Why don't you like me?" the words flew out of his mouth before he could swallow them down. Derek just scowled at him and he thought about persuing his question but then something sensible must have snapped him right minded, maybe it was Derek's apparent dislike for him or maybe he was beginning to get sober, he just turned around and started walking away.

 

* * *

  
"Hey Matt," Derek called after him hating the way his name sounded on his tongue, " I want you to treat Stiles right, he's a good kid."

  
"I plan on treating him just right," Matt smirked, maybe he wasn't sobering up after all "A few more days and he'll be screaming my name."

  
Derek's face dropped,  _that asshole! All he wanted to do was use Stiles_ , that was when Derek realised what Matt's earlier look meant. He growled in disapproval "I changed my mind douchebag, I want you to stay away from Stiles!and I want you to move," Derek was encroaching in his space now "And I want you to never speak to him again, if you come anyway near him I will rip your throat out, if you try to have sex with him I will rip your throat out, if you breathe near him I will rip your throat out and if you think I'm joking about this... I will rip your throat out."

  
Matt was drunk but he wasn't stupid, Derek was a few seconds away from punching him and he knew it.   
"Okay!" He said submissively, "I'll do it, I don't think you're joking."

  
"Good,"

  
Derek accepted that and he was about to walk away when Matt added "Does he even know how you feel about him?"

  
Derek drew his eyebrows together, he hadn't told Stiles how he'd felt and he usually spent his day avoiding Stiles' pick-up lines and date invitations.   
"I thought so" Matt muttered under his breath, but Derek heard him "Utterly pathetic."

  
The last thing Matt remembers was Derek's fist colliding with his face. Derek never felt better.

 

* * *

  
"What the f*ck Derek!" Stiles was furious he marched into the library, his face hot with anger, "Why the f*ck would you tell Matt to stay away from me and threaten him! Am I not allowed to be happy?! This is my life not f*cking yours! What would you even-"

  
"Shut up Stiles!" and Derek was kissing him, gently but urgent. Stiles kissed back hooking his hands into Derek's hair as Derek held his waist and pulled him closer. He bit down on his neck, a moan escaping Stiles' mouth. He then whispered into Stiles' ear, "Because you're mine."

"About time!" Erica wolf whistled while passing through the shelves

  
Stiles smiled "Wanna know a secret?."

  
"Yeah,"

  
"That night with the flowers and the music, I did it for you, I just had the wrong apartment." He felt his face burning up again, this time with embarrassment. Derek laughed.

  
"And that thing with Matt?!" Derek chuckled slightly remembering the mark he'd left "It really was just me all along?" 

  
"Always."

  
"Oh my God you're such a nerd!" Derek laughed capturing his lips again.

 

 

 


End file.
